


Listen Old Sport....

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: 1920's-Homophobia, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mute!Al, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Realization, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick's long lost brother: Al Carraway unexpectedly shows up in East Egg. Not only will Nick's life will never be the same but Gatsby's won't be either...after meeting both Carraways at one of His parties,The younger one of the two unknowingly manages to steal the heart of "The Great Gatsby" with nothing but his clumsiness, silence and fiery attitude....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Other Carraway....

H-hi...I'm Al. Well Albert Carraway,son of a wealthy bondsman,long lost brother of Nick Carraway:a fairly wealthy man,Ex-Soilder,and future bondsman. But I wasn't, you see I was a mistake. I found out this very quickly. So where do every mistake go? The answer to your question is: In the valley of the Ash:a dark and gloomy place,where neither of the East or West eggers live,where their coal and trash stay, men and women who are poorly educated or just plain poor live....a place of despair and failure live as a constant reminder that money is everything.

Doesn't sound too good huh? Yeah didn't think so either at first I should add. But hey it's home I guess. I spent the remainder of my life here working and getting along with the people that live here,made a few friends here and there.

Now Then allow me tell ya'll the story of how I managed to live life to the richest,found and met the love of my life in the most unusual way....by not able to speak at all and this might sound a little cheesy but following my heart might I add. Don't believe me that I can't speak huh? Well then let me explain then...

When my mother gave brith to me, I wasn't fully developed as a result I had no vocal cords,but I had everything else. You know a mouth,brain,2 eyes,hands etc... I just didn't have my vocal cords therefore I couldn't speak ever. But that didn't stop my mother who raised me to be strong and confident aswell as not to let my ability of mutism stop me from being successful. I never seen my father since the day he walked out back to his wife....Nick's mother. And he stopped funding us,causing my mother and I to be forced out of West egg,and into the dreadful place...as well never informed us that he had a son:my brother Nick.

Over the years People still say that me and nick look don't like brothers judging that his hair is dark brown and mine platinum silver yes I had gray hair ok get over it. It's a gene that my mother passed down to me. Anyways not only was my hair unsual but I was shorter than Nick,as well as our skin his was lighter than mine as mine was tan rather than pale. Yet I was grateful that I was different than him career-wise he gotten into bonds like father as I got in to manual labor or building, because I loved hands on work unlike Nick's choice. Maybe the reason I couldn't talk,looked different and didn't like the bonds bossiness was why he dumped me there in the first place...

Anyways now knowing that information let's begin my tale shall we?


	2. It Started With a Knock and a "N"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al is awaken to find no-one but a single clue now feeling out of place he runs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while half asleep yet i think it came out great!  
> do you know who "N" is?
> 
> please stay tuned for Chapter 3 and Feedback is always welcome!!!!!

Chapter 2 :It All Started with a knock and the letter “N” ...  
__________________________

It all started with of a knock on my door,I looked over with heavy lids at my clock near by my bed it flashed 6:00 AM. I raised my brow wondering who on earth would’ve wanted me woken up at the time and got up slowly. Then made my way to the door silently and notice there was no one there:since there was no shadow. But out of the corner of my eye spotted a small white rectangle on my floor. I looked down only to find a card at my feet, curious i picked it up for a closer examination. It was crumpled like someone had stuff it in their pocket,yet i could still make out it was a business card,in fine printed letter it read: “Bonds and writer-N. Carraway” 

I stared down trancing the card before i opened my door to discover nothing,empty space there. I sighed and shook my head thinking. ‘Why a card who dropped or slipped under my door?’ I thought to myself as i closed the door and walking back to bed throwing the card on my small table. I found myself drawn to the card, quickly snatched it up and re-read it. ‘ N-Carraway…’ I thought to myself before jumping up and getting dressed in my work clothes before running out of my apartment like a madman on a quest for answers. I stopped for a moment and locked my door. Quickly before speeding off again downstairs to where Mrs. Myrtle Wilson and her husband was. 

Yes I Lived with her after my mother passed she took me in and continued to raise me as her own. I remembered when she met me and mother she pointed out that i looked too feminine to be male: with my long and abnormal hair color, that i was in her own words a “doll”.And ever since then she became like a second mother to me: helping me with my work, even got her husband agreed to let me work for him fixing and inventing new things.

So when I went downstairs they immediately rose to their feet noticing my worried face. “What’s wrong doll?” Myrtle asked as i thought about telling them yet, something made me stick the crumpled card into my back pocket quickly. I shook my head inciting “nothing” as i carefully and swiftly started to leave them. I snatched my faded blue bandana pulling my hair back and tying my platinum hair back telling them that “i’m gonna leave for work” with my actions. Fortunately they got the message because they nodded and sat back down as I left. As soon as i got far away from the house I ran quickly pasting the fellow ash people and carts as i weaved through them. To where I was running I Didn't know: 

All i knew that my life was gonna change forever and it started with a knock and the letter “N”   
_________________________  
Well that's chapter two i hoped you all enjoyed this please leave a kudos and feedback is always welcome!!!!!!


End file.
